


【哈利波特AU】在路上

by Guinevere960717



Series: 【哈利波特AU】从霍格沃茨到一家四口 [40]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevere960717/pseuds/Guinevere960717
Series: 【哈利波特AU】从霍格沃茨到一家四口 [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955620





	【哈利波特AU】在路上

权顺荣和全圆佑的大儿子出生在春天，那天早上路边的黄莺叫得很好听。

他们为此做了很多准备，包括全新收拾的房间，里面摆放着小床、摇篮和一叠毛茸茸的毯子，当然还有堆成小山的纸尿裤和奶粉。孩子真正来临的时候，他们两个短暂地兴奋了不到一个小时就陷入了恐慌——权顺荣因为大出血被送进了监护室，全圆佑独自捧着一个哭到脸色发紫的脆弱新生儿无所适从。

比起“迎接新生命的喜悦”等陈词滥调，权顺荣更多地感到痛苦和无奈。他变得很虚弱，手脚冰凉、关节僵硬，整个身体都被酸痛吞没。入睡并不容易，即使勉强睡着也睡得很浅，孩子在隔壁一哭他就会立刻惊醒。全圆佑曾经为此提议，不如他移去二楼的卧室休息，而不是在爱哭的儿子隔壁备受折磨。可惜他看了太多孩子因父母监护疏忽不幸窒息而死的案例，生怕这样的悲剧重演，因而义正言辞地拒绝了。

权顺荣的前半生都在和球打交道，但是现在大部分时间在和尿布打交道。孩子拉得太多他发愁，不拉也发愁。他对粪便的种种颜色和形态一清二楚，并觉得这自然而然。有一天观察孩子换下来的尿布时，他突然意识到十九岁的自己从来没有想到过这样的情形。如果今年二十九岁的他转动时间转换器，告诉十年以前的自己，你未来会花很多时间盯着尿布上的排泄物，并对屎颇有研究，想必对方会觉得他在说胡话。

他过去接触过不少孩子，作为孩子和教导孩子的时候都是。你可以痛快地和同龄人吵一架或者干脆动手，也可以批评一个不讲道理的学生，屡教不改还能让他刷洗鬼飞球或者打扫天文塔。但是这个襁褓婴儿对世界一无所知，唯一知道的就是你是他的照顾者，任何说教对他而言都不奏效。他太弱小，以至于没人能狠下心怒喝一声“别哭了”。唯一能做的就是抱着他，拍拍他，或者把奶瓶塞进他嘴里，又或者不幸地被他吐出来。

全圆佑的日子也不是太好过。他曾经庆幸自己过去不轻易申请休假，甚至周末也主动加班，因而存下了整整一年的假期，无需辞职就可以在家照顾权顺荣和孩子。不幸的是，他很快发现照顾一个天真无邪的孩子比审讯一个老于世故的犯人更困难。你能抽着烟和犯人对峙，或者动用一点无伤大雅的刑罚，但是他甚至连烟都不敢拿近孩子的房间，更别提碰他一个手指头了。这个孩子在怀孕期间老实得很，可是现在却非常敏感。最基本的饿了困了想换尿布要哭，窗外的小鸟一声啼叫也会让他受惊号泣，有的时候想破头也没人知道他到底为什么嚎啕大哭，好像有谁给了他天大的委屈受。一旦他开始哭泣，这就意味着要抱着他在屋里走来走去不知多久，而在此期间，隔壁的权顺荣也心急如焚难以合眼，但是他们都无能为力。

最好的时间就是孩子睡着的时候。他们两个一致这么认为。脸蛋胖嘟嘟的、眼睫毛长长的，偶尔动动小手小脚，好像要抓住什么梦里的小精灵——那可真是个小天使。他们会松一口气，然后蹑手蹑脚地走出房间，好像国际要犯在躲避警察的追捕，再匆匆刮掉胡茬或者快速地洗个澡，再洗净被尿湿的婴儿服装；如果时间允许，权顺荣会很奢侈地睡一会，全圆佑则选择站到院子里抽烟。通常一根还没来得及抽完，他就不得不匆匆按灭，跑回去照顾那个呼唤他们的婴儿。

这几天全圆佑觉得自己的头一跳一跳地疼，尽管在过去他对此习以为常，如今却觉得自己几乎要崩溃掉了。权顺荣还没完全恢复，他希望自己能尽量承担照顾孩子的任务，给他充足的时间休息。对方却放不下心，他做什么都要挣扎起来，在旁边忧心忡忡地注视。就好像我做不好一样。全圆佑一边把盛奶的保鲜袋从冰箱里取出来加热，一边忿忿地想。

隔壁在泵奶[*见注]的权顺荣也同等头痛。这个孩子一口奶粉也不肯喝，使他忍不住忧虑，如果哪一天他一滴奶也没有了该怎么办。这样的忧虑又让他心烦意乱，而每当他感到心烦意乱时，就一滴奶也泵不出来。他会开始焦躁，计算着冰箱里的存量还够孩子喝上几次，马达的震动声会让他感到恨不得把它扔出去，因为泵奶器让他觉得自己不再是一个人，而是一个无生命的产奶机，每天要做的不是把孩子塞到自己怀里，就是拿着泵准备把奶瓶塞到孩子怀里。

权顺荣最终放弃了泵奶。他把那可怜的一点收获倒进保险袋，小心翼翼地标上日期放进冰箱。存量还不少并且都新鲜，孩子没有哭泣。这都是好迹象，他安慰自己。全圆佑不在厨房里，他关上冰箱门的时候想。院子里也没有他，这说明他没在抽烟，这也是好迹象。他在餐椅上揉着膝盖坐了一会，慢慢走到婴儿房门口。

孩子醒着，但是没在吃奶。他靠在全圆佑的臂弯里，看上去很舒适。全圆佑坐在地上，手里抓着一个金色飞贼，逗得怀里的婴儿摆动着白胖的手臂，发出咯咯的笑声。他的爸爸时不时轻柔地亲吻他的指腹和脚掌，揉捏他莲藕一样水嫩的小腿，让他笑得更加欢快。太阳透过窗户照在他们身上，为他们的皮肤镀上了一层金色的光芒。

我很嫉妒。

权顺荣为自己的这个想法所深深震惊。他不知道谁是那个被嫉妒的对象。或许是幸福享受着这份温情时光的全圆佑。明明受尽一切痛苦和折磨，牺牲了身体和职业生涯来诞育这个孩子的人是他。这个时刻应该属于他，而不是一个过去永远奔忙在世界各个角落的人。或许是那个懵懂的孩子。明明他才是全圆佑选择的家人，那些含情的注视、温柔的触碰本来是他的特权。全圆佑稀少的居家时光应该属于他，而不是一个一无所知、还带来无穷麻烦的小小闯入者。

“不是说了不要拿这种东西给他玩吗。”他听见自己的声音变得很不耐烦。全圆佑惊诧地抬起头来看着他，孩子也循声转向了他的方向。

“没关系，”全圆佑很快又低下头看向孩子，露出在他脸上显得格格不入的开朗笑容，“我拿着呢。”

权顺荣感觉抓着门框的手一阵发冷。他感到一阵愤怒。

“放下。”他的声音带着一点嘶哑，但是很清晰。

孩子踢了踢小脚，探出手去抓那个因反光而闪闪亮亮的金色小球。他大步走过去，把孩子一把抱起来放回了他的小床上，又夺过那只小球掷到地上。那只金色飞贼发出砰的痛呼，委屈地收起刚才还在兴奋地振动的翅膀，蜷成一团滚进阴暗的柜底。突然脱离了爸爸温暖怀抱的孩子愣了几秒，很快发出了吭吭的抗议声。

“你在干什么？”全圆佑的脸上写满了困惑。

“你没看过那些孩子把球吞下去的案例吗？”他感觉自己浑身都在发抖。

“我说了我拿着它呢。”全圆佑匆匆走到小床边，把孩子抱了起来，轻轻地摇晃。

“他是我的孩子。”

“他也是我的孩子。”全圆佑拍着那个哭声逐渐高亢的孩子提高了声音，“我做的功课不比你少，不需要你的指挥我也知什么能做、什么不能。”

“当然了，”权顺荣感觉自己的视线有些模糊，血似乎都涌到了他的头顶，“我的感受对你来说就是这样没有意义。”

全圆佑皱起眉头。

“冷静点。”他一手托着孩子，一手把墙边的婴儿车展开，“现在外面不是很晒，我带他出去转一转。你可以休息一下。”

“你从这个门里出去试试看。”

“你猜怎么着？”全圆佑背对着他把遮阳篷拉开，抓起了门口的包，把恒温器里的奶瓶塞进去。“愿意一试。”

“滚吧。”权顺荣拔高了声音，“别回来了，因为那时候我已经去温布恩了。”

“真有趣。如果你能在扫帚上坐五分钟的话，我立刻给你订机票。”全圆佑扶着车把手回过头来笑了，“对了——别忘了你的泵。”

全圆佑走到街心公园的时候孩子已经停止哭泣，安稳地睡着了。太阳晒在身上暖融融的，他觉得心情好了一点。他干脆在长椅上坐定，看着远处练习走路的孩子。

“呦。”尹净汉拍了拍他的肩膀，“这么不高兴。”

他这才反应过来那边扶着孩子的背影是崔胜澈和他刚一岁多的女儿智慧。

“顺荣又在没事找事了。”他的眼神放空，“没力气应付。”

“激素问题而已。”尹净汉对着婴儿车里的孩子露出和善的微笑，“看看。都是魁地奇选手的孩子，你怎么就这么白白胖胖。看看你的小姐姐，干瘦干瘦，活像个护树罗锅。”

崔胜澈看到全圆佑，兴奋地抱着孩子走了过来。智慧银色的头发已经扎成了两个小辫子，一抖一抖显得很俏皮。她显然还记得全圆佑是谁，伸出手要全圆佑抱她。

“很有女儿缘嘛，圆佑。”尹净汉调侃，“说不定以后民俊会有个妹妹。”

“别说了。”他烦躁地反驳，“一个都快养不下去了。”

崔胜澈露出了然的表情。

“不如让民俊去我家住两天？”崔胜澈提议道，“一个也是看，两个也是看。”

尹净汉叉着手斜了他一眼。

“瞪我干嘛。”崔胜澈撅起嘴巴，“我在家的时候可是什么都做。”

“一只手就能算清你在家的天数了。”

“他不吃奶粉的。”全圆佑喃喃地说。

“饿了什么都吃。”尹净汉笑笑，“别问我怎么知道的。”

权顺荣看着全圆佑离开的背影，很不争气地哭了。低头一看，上衣前襟又被溢出来的乳汁打湿了。他丧气地把泵从抽屉了拿出来，一边泵奶一边抽噎起来。

全圆佑回家时权顺荣已经睡着了。他一进门，权顺荣就揉着眼睛坐了起来。

“孩子呢？”

“扔掉了。”全圆佑一本正经地说。“我收拾收拾行李也要走了。”

“什么？”权顺荣急匆匆地穿上拖鞋站起来往门外看。“你到底把他弄哪去了？”

“给胜澈哥看两天而已。”

“崔胜澈？”权顺荣几乎是喊了出来，“他连个鬼飞球都看不住，你让他看比一箱鬼飞球还难搞的孩子？”

“婴儿不会飞。”全圆佑回答，“他不靠谱，可以让珉奎照顾啊。”

“哼。”权顺荣不赞同地摇头，“但凡那个孩子多跟着明浩呆两天，也不至于养成那副瓜兮兮的模样。”他站起身抓过几包男童纸尿裤和还没冻进冰箱的奶，扔进壁炉投寄到了崔胜澈家。

“我记得你说想去保加利亚旅游。”全圆佑搜索着关键词，“现在的机票价格挺合理的。”

“没力气出门。”权顺荣盯着天花板说。“我们做吧。”

“真的？”全圆佑诧异地回答，眼睛没离开手机屏幕，“医生不是说不行吗。给你口出来算了。”

“真扫兴。”权顺荣蜷成一团，顺便踢了全圆佑一脚，“那睡觉好了。”

“得出去活动活动啊。”

“别指挥我。”

“附近的球场有魁地奇比赛。”他划动手机，“还有余票。”

“真是今时不同往日。”权顺荣叹了口气，“我居然沦落到要买票的地步了。”

他们抱着玉米片和大杯饮料坐定时，权顺荣望着门柱出了一会神，然后咕噜咕噜地猛吸可乐。

“我已经很久没坐在过这个位置上了。”他咬着吸管说。

“很快会回场上的。”

“如果我能在扫帚上坐五分钟的话。”权顺荣模仿全圆佑的语气说， “还有我的泵。”

“好球。”全圆佑被他反驳得哑口无言。

比赛很快开始了。权顺荣放下饮料打起精神开始给全圆佑解说赛况。他过去短暂地做过几场转播比赛的解说，如果不是需要说那么多话以至于喉咙肿痛，他还是挺喜欢这份工作的。

很快他发现全圆佑的注意力没在比赛上。他在专心致志地注视自己。

“看球！”权顺荣不满地说。

“我什么时候进球场是来看球的。”

“有什么好看。”权顺荣切了一声，“一个已婚已育的中年人。”

“挺可爱的。”全圆佑捏了捏他的脸蛋。

“我让你滚出这个家的时候也可爱？”

“反正我会滚回来的。”

夕阳开始坠落的时候他们看完了比赛，到附近的餐馆踏踏实实地吃了一顿。权顺荣觉得烤鸡很香，附赠的蓝莓蛋糕也很美味。他很饱，心情也不错。

“去看看民俊？”他提议。

“如果你想的话。”全圆佑小心地回答。

他们两个抱着手臂站在路边，远远看着崔胜澈抱着哭泣的民俊在后院里溜达，嘴里还嘟囔着什么。

“一个也是看，两个也是看！”尹净汉站在门廊下冲着奶粉，高声模仿他。

“当初为什么要小孩呢？”权顺荣问。

“我可没说要。”全圆佑否认。

“你敢说你不想要？”权顺荣嗤之以鼻。“照照镜子吧——盯着别人家的孩子，眼里放的光让整个英国晚上都不用电灯了。看我的时候都没那种热情。”

“你比婴儿可爱多了。”全圆佑笑笑，“看看这粉嫩的小脸蛋。”

“把他推回家吧？”权顺荣没费心拍开他的手，“那么多奶存着，不吃怪浪费的。”

“其实我——”

“别说什么你不介意吃的鬼话。”权顺荣截断了他的话。“老实点。”

太阳即将下山，他们牵着手推着婴儿车缓慢地走在回家的路上，影子被低垂的红太阳拉得很长。远远的背后响起了智慧哭着喊爸爸的声音，和尹净汉快活的嘲讽。

*注：泵是用来把奶收集进保鲜袋，储存起来给婴儿吃的。这种方法在现代职场妈妈中非常常见


End file.
